marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Janaethompson/...Oh Yeah, Uniquely Posed Pets Were a Thing!
Disclaimer: This is an advocate for more unique pet colors so this nonsense won't happen again. The fans we're responding to are the ones complaining about the basic pose pets. The cowboy and sewer pets' poses were cuter before. The updated artwork is nice and it's always great to see new pets that can wear an existing costume, but I will be changing my pet to something else. No big deal, but now I'm seriously hoping the other old pets aren't revamped to a generic pose. I hate most of the pets in their basic poses so it just seems a little lazy/pointless. There's so many old costumes needing revamped and so many costumes that were drawn beautifully but only released with 5-23 pets (cough phantom cough), so why release new ones that aren't even unique anyway? Finish revamping ghost and this will just be a mash of ghost/negative/ice or glass (which are also the same costume with a different tint). The rest look quite nice and all, but the older pets were so much better and interesting before. Decadal sewers (1).gif|''You wont find many of these at the collector fair!'' Dakota cowboy.gif|''I think this was a practical joke played by one of the employees at the costume factory.'' Hump prison.gif|''What the heck? Pet sites need less uniquely posed pets, not more.'' "More interesting?" To who? The fans of Zombie Kujo? Ian is just trying to keep things up to date! (Look at the Eyru's left eye!) He's trying to look out for you! (What is this, the Pixie Pet Massacre of 2018?) And you disrespect him like this! Are you serious? Look at them! The basic pose pets made the fans go crazy! And you think it's funny... You are sitting here torturing one of your only two friends...and you think it's funny... Eyru prison.gif|I CAN'T LET THIS SLIDE!!! Marafans, you guys are the monsters! I got something for you! Sword stone1.gif|Don't worry Ian, I got your back... Dakota prison.gif|Wait! What? What now? Dakota prison.gif|Relax. Revenge is never the answer. The Marafans are being belligerent to Ian! Dakota prison.gif|I get it. They're the monsters. I get it. But they're attacking verbally. You can't take it physically-- I don't care about any of that! I'm a physical user! Dakota prison.gif|OK, OK, real user. Yup, real user alert. Let me handle this. Well, go on ahead! You can handle it! Dakota prison.gif|Stone Quell! Quell stone.gif|What's up, Kot? Dakota prison.gif|Alright, look: hit the lab for me, please. The user has a sword this time. Just get in the boot, thank you. A few breakdowns later... Kujo cowboy.gif|Look, I may not get with these two costumes like the others, but the Cowboy Costume was still one of the better ones. Dakota cowboy.gif|The never ending complaining is a bit much! I personally like the work being put into a niche site rather than a dead site that doesn't get any attention. Chibs cartoon.gif|But, please don't replace the Cartoon pets with completely unrelated ones! I know the artists have somewhat stumbled this year, but I'm more forgiving irregardless. Sindi bug.gif|Artists really need to be allowed to have time to work on these (look at how rushed these are). We'll be fine having to wait for another AU set to come out. It's better than being perfunctory, or even possibly downgrading from the other design. Category:Blog posts